


Ahead

by Jakette



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakette/pseuds/Jakette
Summary: These are one shots or drabbles that I've tweeted on twitter for Hashtags to save the show. Posting them here for a wider audience.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Relentless Conversations 1

Charlotte didn't know how this situation came to be. 

She and Lady Susan had been attending numerous events as Suzan was set on making sure that Charlotte had a capital time while in London. They were in attendence of Lady Grassmere's ball tonight. Many a men had asked for her hand and while she suspected this had more to do with her association with Suzan than her own charms, she had still amiably partnered up with anyone who came. 

Half the night had gone by when she saw Georgiana and greated her with all the warmth and hppiness she could muster. That was until she realized what Gerogian's presence truly meant. 

She had spent a week in Sandition before coming to London  
She was well versed in the art of disguising her pain and seeming strong; normal. She had that on best authority. She wasn't going to see him for the first time since everything yet she felt unnerved. Was it because she was sure Eliza would be here too. 

She hadn't seen them together since the wedding. She could only hope she was patience and grace to bear her presence. Georgiana had been a true friend in this regard. Despite having seen them from across room she had helped Charlotte avoid the pair. But alas as if Eliza had sought her out she stood there beside her and Georgiana, Sidney at her heel. Anyone who saw Sidney would have been able to tell he was caught unaware of Charlotte's precence. 

They shared plesentries. Sidney silent for the most part. Charlotte made an attempt to flee but Eliza only prolonged their conversation asking about Willington and farmer boys. 

After a suitable amount of words had been exchanged and she had, for her benefit, turned their topic of discussion to marrige and her wedding preparations; she couldn't help but resist rubbing salt in Charlotte's wound and said; 

'You'll soon come to realize Miss Heywood that for a women of lesser circumstances, such as yourself, a first marriage is rarely of any real consequence. It is a necessity rather than a romantic venture.'Her faux concern, patronizing tone all too clear

'That hardly seems fair to your first husband.' Charlotte said after a moments consideration. 

' My dear girl! Who says first marriages are anything but an economic proposition.' She laughed airily. 

Charlotte couldn't help fight off her smile. She couldn't bear the irony of the situation. It was just right there. How could Eliza not see it? Was she truly that blind and unobserving? 

So unable to resist her jab she blurts out the irony of the whole situation;

'But isn't this your husband's first marriage as well Mrs. Campian?'

Georgiana not one for propriety sniggered beside them as Sidney fought off a smile lest he offend the lady. For all of Eliza's love for him, Sidney had no trust left in her. She had choosen to leave him ten years ago after all. And he had no reason to believe she was genuine in her love and sympathy now. Even if she was he didn't care. He was always preoccupied with someone else 

'I don't like what you're implying Miss Heywood. You speak -' Eliza started angrily. 

'Oh! I only meant -' Charlotte starts the realization of Eliza's power to quite ruin the Parkers coming to her in full effect. 

But Georgiana cuts her off saying;

'Mrs. Campian, I'm sure Charlotte was pointing out the exception to your rule. We're all sure your husband will dote on you.' She gave a pointed look to Sidney and taking Charlotte by the arm walks away. She did not approve of his actions. She had told him not to ruin Charlotte' s happiness and that was exactly what he had done. Things were tense but tolerable (with Sideny making herculian efforts of staying calm) between them. 

'The insolence - ' Somewhere near him, Sidney could hear Eliza talk but his attention was captive by the women who has just left his company. 

He couldn't fight of the smile that over took him when he hears the two women giggle a few steps away. 

She was never shy to speak her mind he fondly thinks. He loved her for it. Still loves her for it. But how does he deal with that when Eliza stands beside him laying her claim to a heart that has long ceased to belong to her. 

It was precadiment. One he wished to hell he could solve without going insane.


	2. London Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte encounters Lord Babbington at one of the London balls.

London balls were different Charlotte noticed. More decorative and more crowded. 

It wasn’t her first ball in London but this one was rather ostentatious forcing her to pay attention to the details. She was observing the ambiance of the place, amazed at the frivolity of it all, when she saw Lord Babington standing in front of her. 

A charismatic smile on his face and his hand extended towards her;

"Would you do me the honor Miss Heywood?"

She smiled at him and accepted. She hadn’t seen him since his wedding. She was shocked at his offer. Despite the good nature of their acquaintance, they had never really danced. With Babbington enamored with Ester and she with Sidney. However, she concluded it was nice to see a familiar face in London despite her shock at the offer.

“If you’re looking for Ester I’m afraid she’s indisposed at the moment.” Babbington offered an explanation noticing Charlotte searching the room as they faced one another.

She looked up and sure enough saw Ester’s laughing as she played cards. She smiled back at him and bowed. 

“How is married life treating you Lord Babington?” She took his hand slightly more comfortable with the situation.

“I never knew the wonders marrying the right women could do in your life.” He smiled fondly looking at Ester as they spun around. After a moment’s reflection however, he continued “Which is more than what I can say for my friend over there.” 

Charlotte followed the tilt of his head and sure enough found Sidney Parker standing there looking at them. He stood with his usual grace. Eliza at his side adding more to his image. 

She hadn’t noticed him before. How was it that the assembly room now seemed smaller. She didn't want to confront him tonight. 

Uncomfortable, Charlotte decided to play dumb not wanting to confess her sorrow to Lord Babbington - friend of Sidney Parker of all people. 

“I don’t understand your meaning sir.” 

“I think you understand perfectly well Miss Heywood” He replied as they danced on, “Sidney does not talk much about it but I am not a complete simpleton. I was well aware of his intentions at the Mid-summer ball in Sandition you know.” 

Charlotte couldn’t believe she was having this conversation. Surely, she had come here to escape Sandition and that dreadful time not to revisit it. 

“You’re mistaken sir. Mr. Parker and I separated on most amiable terms.” She avoided his eyes hoping he would believe her. It was a variation of the truth. They were on amible terms so to speak. Only both their broken hearts yearned for each other and the sorrow made it unbearable to stay long in another's presence without causing excruciating pain. 

“You must know Miss Heywood that if I could help a dear friend, I would try everything.” Babbington persisted.

"I'm afraid you've had some misunderstanding sir. There is nothing of the sort between myself and Mr. Parker." She saw no reason in bringing more people into this mess of a situation that tore at her heart. More so, Lord Babbington was his friend if he had decided to keep something from him she would not divulge it. 

He hummed as they came to a stop. He considered her and Sidney, who was yet again looking at the pair, for a moment and said;

"He has done a wonderful job on you I can see." 

Babbington knew something was wrong for sure. He had counted on Charlotte's frank nature to tell him so he could be of help. He couldn't tell if it was the pain of their separation that had her tounge or was it Sidney's closed nature that rubbed off on her as well. At any rate Sidney had earned all her affections if she held him in so high a regard even now as not to divulge his secrets and dealings.

"It seems I am not to get even a morsel from you Miss Heywood. However, I hope you do remember that you would find a sympathetic and helpful friend in me. if the situation ever arrives." He smiled at her as he left her with her thoughts. 

He had always liked Charlotte as a match for Sidney. And upon seeing Sidney's ardour at the ball he could hardly be less sure of the union. He marveled that her loyalty to his friend was still unwavering. They loved each other and it was together they belonged. He could hardly find fault on her for not telling him. Ah well! he thought there was nothing that five bottles of brandy wouldn't elicit from Sidney Parker. He smiled to himself and made his way towards his wife. 

Charlotte's face betrayed a small smile as she saw him walk towards Ester. She considered that even if all else was in shambles at least she could depend on Sidney Parker's friends to look out for him. There was some solace she found in there. His concern was genuine and she couldn't help but be happy for Sidney having found such a loyal and good-natured friend. 

She never would have expected so much of Lord Babington. Then again, Sidney was right. She really never was sort of assumptions.


	3. Hay Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Fluff! Sidney comes home to a stubborn sick Charlotte in the kitchen. So he taked over from her. Let the cuteness ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is very close to my heart! I was sick and somehow this just came to me. I love it! ❤️

Sidney entered the house calling out for Charlotte as he made his way into the parlour. Midway however he was greeting by their house help. A most disgruntled Mrs. Green. 

'Mrs. Green, where might Mrs Parker be?' he inquired. 

'I have tried to tell her to rest sir. But she insists even in her state to remain and work in the kitchen. She will not listen to me sire.'

He didn't wait to hear more of Mrs. Green's incessant rambling that she was habitual of. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and sure enough there he found Charlotte. Her back to him he could hear her sniffing and not a moment later he heard her sneeze twice. Hay fever. He smiled and called out to her warmly;

'Charlotte.' As he made his way to her he ran his hands down her arms. She turned and smiled at him.

'Sideny! You're home.' she smiled at him giving him a chaste kiss. 

'Mhmm. I've heard from reliable source that you are unwell.' He asked her pulling away. 

'I am absolutely fine. Alice exage l-' she didn't get a chance to complete her sentence as she sneezed a few times and then sniffed. 

'Yes, I can see that.' Sideny gave her a knowing smile and started leading her out of the kitchen towards their room.

'No! Sidney, I must make this before we leave for Tom and Mary's.' She protested but his gentle pressure was enough to lead her out. 

'I'm sure Mrs. Green is more than equipped to complete your task Charlotte.' He replied simply. 

'I but-' she huffed her protest. 

Her head hurt and she was rather tired of sneezing and sniffing but this had to be done. She knee it just had to be. By her no less. It was important to her. 

'It won't be the same.' She frowned.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he settled her into their bed.

'Why?' he asked, certain that this was just his wife being stubborn. 

'I-' She began but decided against it. 

Sidney would probably say it was unnecessary to stress herself. That Mrs. Green completing the task would be just as fine. She couldn't rish that. So she decided to concede to his request for now

'No matter. I shall complete it later.' She smiled as she allowed herself to rest. 

Sidney didn't press her and stepped downstairs to investigate on his own. He had a feeling Charlotte had made up her mind and now he would get no more from her. 

'Mrs Green, what was Charlotte making?' he asked her once he had fully investigated the kitchen. 

'I believe it was a cake Mr. Parker.'

He smiled. Now, he completely understood. 

_. _. _. _. _. _. _ 

'Did Mrs. Green throw flour on you? Is she still alive?' Charlotte joked as she saw Sideny enter the room; flour adoring his face.

'Mrs. Green is quite well.' He laughed 'You on the other hand... How are you?' he asked her tenderly. 

'Well enough.' she responded. He didn't press on it. 

Being married six months he knew Charlotte would develop these symptoms and then be cured by herself within a day. He remembered how worried he had been the furat time around amd smiled at the memory. 

He sat himself beside the bed where she was perched up amd started dusting the sleeves of his white shirt for any residual flour. 

'Well?' he heard her and looked up at her raising an eyebrow confused. 'Are you not gonna tell me why you walked in here looking like ginger man?'

He smiled and avoided her eye. He still wasn't used to admitting to such things but he had to explain so he began, eyes averted, 

'I found out what task employed you so assiduously.' 

He saw her raise an eyebrow and continued;

'I know from Allison that you used to bake cakes for you siblings on their birthdays. And I have also noticed that you have taken up the same task for my family.' He saw her confusion turn to slight shock at his confessions and still went on. 

'I also know,' he continued taking her hand, 'that you do it all by yourself with these very hands.' he placed a gentle kiss on her hand and smiled up at her. 'This was for Alicia was it not?' 

Charlotte couldn't believe it. If he had figured all this out and he had flour on his face - No. It couldn't mean... 

In her shocked state she asked him with a small voice;

'Sidney, did you bake the cake?'

'Someone had to keep the tradition alive.' He said simply and smiled at her.

'I -' She was at a a loss for words. Never would she have dared imagine any man to do anything like this. Least of all, she had expected Sidney Parker to do it. He had surprised her yet again. He wasn't any man. Of course not. He was her Sidney Parker.

She couldn't contain her smile. He had made her giddy. So she got up leaning in to kiss him; only to stop short and turn away when a sneeze wracked her body. 

She heard Sidney laugh beside her, 

'You can kiss me when you are better.' He said helping her into bed and kissing her forehead.

He sat down beside her, hand on her cheek as he saw the smile retake its place on her beautiful face. She leaned into the warmth of his palm and he quietly observed with a ghost of a smile;

'I've made you happy.' he commented quietly.

'The happiest.' Charlotte replied lovingly. 

She couldn't contain her happiness and pride on having Sidney as her husband. 

She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles cherishing the smile that graced his features.

The broke apart when they heard a knock and Mrs. Green entered with tea for the two of them.

'I hear I have missed quite the spectacle Alice. How was the experience instructing Mr. Parker around?' Charlotte asked as Sidney laughed beside her. 

His laugh wasn't the rarity Charlotte had thought it to be. Marrige had exposed her to a more open side of him. It had brought back the gentlemen Tom had talked about. One who embraced life not keep it away. Atleast Charlotte prided herself thsi was how he was with her; sterner aspects of his personality still remained during his business ordeals but even they weren't as bad as before. 

'It was a spectacle alright Mrs. Parker. and it still is if you have a mind to see it' Charlotte raised an eyebrow confused but she needn't ask as Mrs. Green went on without invitation 

'Harassed my kitchen. Men in a kitchen unheard of misses is what it is. Unnatural. I'll be at work all day. Now excuse me missues I'll be taking my leave as I have floors and walls to scrub.' Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at Mrs Greens hysteria only to find Sidney smiling as well.

'I swear I did make my apologies' he smirked. Despite his differences with Mrs. Greens chatter she had become a part of their household. Charlotte rather enjoyed seeing Sidney tensed or uncomfortable at her conversations yet trying to gulp it all down for Charlotte's sake. 

He decided against tea and embraced Charlotte. They lay there as he talked Charlotte to sleep. Adoring her once she'd went into a deep slumber. 

He had gone mad he thought. He never knew making someone happy could bring him such unrestrained happiness. But Charlotte... She made him better. She was his anchor. And at this point, all else was irrelevant.


	4. Confrontation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her week long stay at Sanditon Charlotte avoids Sidney. That is until he inevitably seeks her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when we get a season 2, it will be filled with moments such as this one. And I am so here for it! Enjoy or not! 😬❤️

'Miss Heywood.' He stops her.  
She debates ignoring him and moving on. She had been trying to be strong for the week she was staying in Sanditon. It was on her father's request that she arrange workmen and materials to renovate his cottages that she was here. He had finally given in.  


Thus the whole week she he had been trying, but her heart was still fragile. She had tried her best and had successfully avoided Sidney for the first half of her visit.  


Last she saw him was 3 weeks ago. Despite the passed time she still wasn't ready to face him again. But her resolve had crumbled as she saw him. She realized he would follow her anyway persistent as he was; so she stopped.  


They were alone in the house presently. Mary was out at Lady Denham's. Tom at the construction site and the children out with Allison. So the only occupants of the house were the servants and the two of them. The servents would hardly interfere, so really, they had relative privacy. And they were both aware of it.  


'You look well.' He said quietly, analyzing her.  


'Thank you, Mr. Parker.' She replied her voice still vacant of all emotions but her resolve to face him had crumbled under his gaze and sweet voice. She had missed: terribly so. She wasn't sure how long would she be able to make it before her eyes betrayed her. She turned to move away from him but Sideny simply stopped her grabbing her arm.  
He was infuriated with her. While he was tormented with the thought of hurting her, of participating in a lie of a relationship, she seemed fine. Normal even. Absolutely composed. Nothing in her socialization betrayed her. No trace of her anguished state of mind.  


He often thought that had he not seen that single tear slip down her rosy cheeks when he told her their fate, he would have convinced himself that all he and Charlotte had lived through had been a dream.  


'Do you really not care at all Charlotte? Has it been so easy on you?' He asked nettled. He was in turmoil. He needed some, any kind, of clarity. Maybe she had figured out something he hadn't.  
Charlotte looked at him cross eyed, shocked at his audacity to ask anything of the sort but replied nonetheless; 'I am merely following your advise Mr. Parker.'  
Upon his confused looked she steeled herself and added;  


'Putting you from my mind before I go mad.'  


'Of course.' He closed his eyes at the sharp pain that went through him. She wasn't thinking of him. At all.  


What a way to bring everything he'd done back down on him he thought bitterly. She had reminded him his place. He had repeated history. Bidding exactly as Eliza had done to him. And now she was using his self discovered, built-in mechanism of the past ten years to fend him off. He had to admit there was some poetry in that.  


How he wished he could cauterise his heart the way everyone seemed to think, then he wouldn't have to live with this pain.  


Charlotte saw the pain of her words settle in him. Good, she thought for the briefest on moments. He deserves to feel as I do. Guilt immediately overcoming her she discarded the thought but his silence was enraging her further. His hand atill grasping her arm didn't help either. So she grew impatient with him.He had asked her for the truth, she had provided him with it. He had no right to consign to hurtful silence now. If was he after all who had approached her in the first place for this conversation. Taking his silence as hurt on account of her words she started;  


'What would you rather have me do Mr. Parker? Sit around entertaining every single thought I have? To wallow in my despair and misery? To turn bitter and resentful? Until all I can do is find someone to place the blame on and hate for the consequences of your actions?' She spit out the words that had been eating her ever since Georgiana had told her about his business agreements.  


'I'm glad that at least I was able to hear the truth of your feelings for me.' Sidney replied ruefully, quickly overcoming his shock at her confession. 'You're in the right Charlotte. I do deserve your hatred."  


He knew how she felt. How could he not know? Hadn't he cursed Eliza's name the same way whilst destroying himself? 'I didn't mean that.' She said immediately realizing the complete impact of her words and his earnest pain.  
'No?' He questioned with a sad smile. He knew she did. She just wouldn't admit it because she's too kind for it. It's how he felt for the longest time after all.  


'No.' she said more firmly. Charlotte hesitated to continue, afraid to admit to something improper.  


She might have believed Georgiana when she told her that Sidney sought to gain from Sanditon's success as well. When she told him of his past encounters and how he had simply played her as well. She was livid at him. Perhaps hated him too. Wanting to place the blame entirely with him. Because she couldn't find fault. Subconsciously she knew she couldn't find fault in him. He had done it for his family. She knew that. The situation was unfair. That was all.  


So, now, as she looked into his eyes, closer than she had been in weeks, she could clearly see the same man who stood before her on the balcony, holding her hand, opeming his heart to her.  


'Why?' confused Sidney urged her on, eager to hear what she had to say.  


She took a breath bracing herself, stopping the tears that threatened to fall and continued,  
'Despite what I may believe when I cannot see you, right now, I know you are the same man that i fell in lo-' she stopped.  


She was afraid of this. Of admitting to these useless words that would inflict nothing but misery on both of them. She, simply, changed her words and kept going on  


' - the same man I became acquainted with.' She spoke calmly staring right into his eyes; as if searching and finding the man she knew was there.  


'And I believe in that man. I have faith in him yet.' She ended looking intently into his eyes.  


And then as if an after thought added quietly; 'I hope even in light of all that has happened you would not cease to be that man. Excuse me.' She finally freed herself from his grasp and left the room without another glance at him.  


Sidney felt his world shatter at her words. She loved him. Charlotte loved him. Still. She had almost admitted to it.  


Of course she did. She just didn't show it. She was stronger than he ever was. He should've known that no man could elicit weakness from Charlotte Heywood. She was a woman of steel; of strong morals and will power. All this and yet an epitome of kindness.  


Despite him shattering her heart, it was still big enough to show him kindness. To teach him, even now, that she would not turn bitter.  


There is something to that he thinks. Only if she isn't here with me, my heart ceases to be as open and big as it is with her around.  


I cannot change that, he thinks. But I cannot disappoint her either.  


If I am to be without her I would much rather be a man she loves.  


One she is proud of. One who she hasn't lost faith in.


	5. Unsaid Words: Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's thoughts during his conversation with Charlotte at the Regatta. And a little extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write pieces like this because I don't like to mess with the original story especially one like Sanditon where every scene fits the time so well and makes sense story wise. But I couldn't help my self write this fic based off on a completed dialogue by @TinyToesTom05 on t twitter! Happy Reading!

He didn’t know even know why he felt this way. He had seen women cry before he had though them frivolous and had been indifferent to it. So why was it that as he saw Miss Charlotte Heywood stand before him, restrained tears in her eyes, that he felt like the single worst human being on this planet.  


He knew how his and Eliza’s comments must have come off. But that was hardly what he had meant. He had been praising her intellect and simplicity. He had no idea it could be taken out of context in such a cruel way. By Eliza no less.  


So, he had excused himself suspecting Charlotte had felt slighted and sure enough he had found her trying to compose herself.  


She didn’t want him to see her in this state. He understood but he could not in good faith let her be upset with him. Whilst they were rowing something had made its way into his head. It was stroke of clarity. He hadn’t quite managed to catch onto it for long enough though and it had escaped him. But he knew something Charlotte said had made sense. He had felt it.  


“Is that all I am to you? A source of amusement?” His apology was not warmly welcomed. He was hardly surprised.  


“No. Of course not. You’re -" How does he tell her what she meant to him exactly when he himself couldn’t put it into words. His mind was a mess; constantly at war with his heart. Unwilling to make sense of his feelings.  


Eliza was the logical woman for him. But whenever he had even thought about proposing or marriage a strong irreconcilable force had stopped him every time. He had placed it on his inability to accept companionship as an option for himself or as fear of rejection (though subconsciously he knew he need not fear that).  


And then he was back in Sandition seeing Miss Heywood and all was right. He was waiting for her downstairs at Mrs. Griffiths as she appeased Georgiana. He noticed a stark difference in his feelings in London and Sanditon. Not just in his feelings but in the person he was was as well. Had he begun to like Sanditon more than London?  


So, all things considered he fell short of words, explaining to Miss Heywood what she was to him. But a form of amusement, as many had before been, was the least of what she was. He hadn’t ever even countenanced the thought.  
“Forgive me.” The thought dominantly occupying his mind. He needed to know he was forgiven. That things were well between them. Why though? Why was this important above all else? He asked himself mentally. But he couldn't form a substantial answer.  


“On the contrary you’ve done me a great service. I’m no longer in any doubt as to how you regard me.” He felt shocked at her words. She couldn’t be further from it. She did not know how he had come to regard over the span of weeks he had gotten to known her. He had dismissed her and underestimated her but at every turn she had proved him wrong. She had proven to be confident, strong, willful; accomplished in the truest sense of the word. She amounted to more than all the women of London society. If only he could tell her.  


“Miss Heywood….”  


“What? What is it you want form me?” It hit him then.  
“Please be kind enough to leave me alone.” As he saw her walk away, he understood. The same clarity that he had felt on the boat. He had never asked himself what he wanted, what he wanted from her, why he chased her, sought her out everywhere. Of course, he thought he understood now. Clear enough. Sure enough. Compatibility he thought. No… love, he smiled and walked after her.  


He followed her to the starting line of the race. He spotted Charlotte trying to compose herself at the brink of the river,  


“Everything.” He said quietly standing beside her; looking at her intently. She looked up at him confused;  


“What?”  


“You asked me what I wanted from you. Everything.” He moved closer to her still and held her hand. He saw her take a shaky breath and smiled.  


“Charlotte I- “ he was struggling for words but he was determined to find them. Before he could say anything else however he saw her eyes notice something afar and the look in her eyes faltered.  


“You cannot say things like that when you do not mean them Mr. Parker.” She said as she let go of his hand. She had believed him again. That her feeling were in fact returned but then cruelly as if the world wanted to tell her otherwise, she saw Eliza looking for Sidney and it all came back to her. Sidney had invited Eliza. She had seen them together. There was every chance he was still in love with her. So she had no place in this equation. She would not be fooled with.  


“No but I-“ he started but she cut him off again.  


“I believe Mrs. Campion is looking for you. She is your guest and you should accompany her.” She said moving away. “Thank you for your apology Mr. Parker. It was most kind of you. Now, if you’d excuse me please.”  


He stood there confused and baffled at the turn of events. He saw Charlotte walking away to take up some task at the table. And then turned around to see Eliza still ways away. She hadn’t spotted him yet. So he allowed himself to look between the two women.  


The last thing he wanted was Charlotte to confront Eliza again so he walked away turning to glance at her one more time. Had he been foolish in his pursuit. Had what he said really that inconceivable.  


He would have to put this right he though. But it would have to wait. Right now, his mind had been confounded by what had transpired.  


He would take things as they came as he usually did. He would tell Eliza as the moment presented himself.  


But little did he know he would be articulating to Charlotte the depths of his true feelings latter that very day. And then all would be on its way to fall right in the world or so one would hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated ending this with a kiss but then decided against it as I though it would be too early and premature. Also the show does it better so yea. But feel free to imagine it's end as you like! Consider it open ended!  
> 


	7. All in a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney takes a day off his buisness to spend time with Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just cute fluff coming your way! ❤️ Don't forget to comment! ✨

They sat in the parlour. Sidney having long forgotten his newspaper as Charlotte made a passionate case to employ a new set of hands. 

"Sidney, she's a poor woman. And really it isn't even her fault. It's our society's. Her husband is black that is his only crime. The only reason she's being kicked to the curb. This is just like with Otis. His race prevented him from running a debt that creditors would have no problem letting a white man run!" she exclaimed, adding," I was talking with Mrs Beecroft and she was candid enough or well drunk enough-"   
Sidney smiled to himself and she continued   
"-to tell me that her husband easily discerns between members of society that can and cannot uphold their debt just by looking at their faces. I think it's safe to assume we both know what she meant. They would never allow a black man to run a debt no matter how respectable he is because they're prejudiced against them and their circumstances. After all, Otis continues to pay you and will soon be free of all his debt. Had Mr,. Beecroft only allowed him his due time everyone would had been saved a great inconvenience. Its a cycle and it will keep happening until someone steps in. It has the absolute potential to ruin the life of every member of their community that resides in England if this prejudice does not let up!" She stopped slightly out of breath and finally registering the look Sidney was giving her, 

"You're giving me that look again." She observed quietly backing away slightly embarrassed, "Are you going to jest me?" 

"No." He smiled taking her hand, "No, I'm simply admiring you. I am proud that my wife is so well versed and thoughtful in all matters. You're right Charlotte." 

She just smiled at him looking down blushing as he sweetly caressed her hand looking at her lovingly. 

'And might I add that shade of pink becomes you.' She laughed, looking up to see a mischievous Sidney. 

"You should learn when to cease talking, Mr. Parker. I would argue at times it has the most disagreeable effect." She teased him

A smile adorned his features as he spoke "I shall take your advise to heart my lady. But I must concede, I'm rather ill suited to mark such instances. You could guide me better perhaps?" 

"I would advise right now is a capital time to stop talking." She said leaning in. Sidney was all to happy to comply and kissed her a faint smile still playing on his lips. 

They heard someone open the door but they only moved closer together. The servants were used to the passionate couple making out and always gave them their privacy, backing away and making more than enough noise to make their presence known. 

Sidney pulled Charlotte closer to him as he deepened the kiss, one of her hand played with his hair while the other lay on his chest exploring him. His hands resting on her waist and back moved into her hair and he undid her pulled back hair. He relished in her surprise as she broke away from the kiss. He smiled at her innocently as she still lingered close a surprised and confused look adoring her face as their foreheads joined 

"You look all the more adorable." He finally whispered and she flustered again.

Sidney chuckled kissing her cheek and got up. A good distance away from her he called for their house help to bring in the tea. He stood with his back to her but Charlotte could feel his smile despite being unable to look at him.

"You may tell Linda she can come. We will support her." She heard him say; his back still turned as the servant left them again. 

"Really?!" Charlotte exclaimed standing up.  
Sidney turned around to see her overjoyed expression and smiled, 

"Yes, but Charlotte -" he sobered walking to her, "I hope you realise that helping one women would not change the woes of a whole population. I'm afraid that is quite beyond our station." He loved Charlotte's kindness. He never wanted to see it vanish. He was always afraid the cruel, unjust world would take that from this innocent, pure woman he loved so dearly. 

"Yes I'm aware." a grave expression overtook her and she added "but we can help those who we can. We do our part and only hope others do theirs. I believe that is not above our station." He heard her chirp in her characteristic soft enthusiastic voice. 

What joy it was to be married to Charlotte Heywood! Sidney thought silently. Her kindness and spirit reverberated off of her. He was more, complete; just by being with her.   
"If only our politicians lived by your philosophy Charlotte. I'm afraid we'd all be living in the world you imagine for us." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think me naive?" She asked him after a while regarding his words carefully.

"No." he gave her a soft smile and continued "I think them irreversibly cruel and greedy." He sighed remembering the conversation he had heard at Crow's gathering last night.

"Nevermind all that." He shook off everything disdainful from his mind for the moment. He had cleared his day off for Charlotte today after a long week. He had woken up the happiest man beside her and he intended to keep it that way. "I have something for you." He beamed at her. 

He took out an intricate, charming, gold bracelet and graced her with it. 

"Sidney, it's beautiful! But... But there was no real need..." she hesitated a bit "- with our finances being what they are right now." She finished slightly scared she would offend him. 

They had talked about it. Sidney had entrusted Charlotte with the details of his business and their financial state giving everything that went on with Sanditon. 

They were short. Not hand to mouth. But they had to manage how to live within their means.

"Yes I'm aware." He wasn't bothered by Charlotte bringing this up at all, as if almost expecting it of his complaisant wife, "But I was acutely aware that I haven't yet made a frivolous expense for my wife's benefit." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye but then his expression grew more sincere and he added; "And you make me so happy Charlotte. Each day. I only wish I could do more for you." 

She smiled up at him placing a hand on his cheek, she couldn't refuse the sincerity of his emotions and feelings.  
"You do more than enough Sidney. You pamper me too much." She laughed. 

"I quite intend to spoil you, my love. Take this as a promise of just that." he smiled at her. 

Charlotte did. But not as a promise of more luxuries to come but of more love on his part that he would surely shower on her. She knew Sidney felt he didn't do enough if only she could tell him that his love for her was the greatest possession she held. His trust, his smiles, his best truest self; his heart. She had no need for luxuries. He would do better than all the frivolous gems and metals   
She would explain it to him slowly, ease him into the idea that really for her, his company was everything.

For now she was too occupied with happiness to form a coherent thought so she focused took his hand leading him to tea as he gladly tailed behind her with without any protest.


	8. Playful Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute, fun afternoon at Trafalgar house.

“Sidney!” Their footsteps and laughter carried across Trafalgar house. 

Earlier that day Sidney had been welcomed by a preoccupied Charlotte balancing the account books for Sanditon’s construction. He had tried in vain many times to get her attention but to no avail. Being the petulant child, he often was with Charlotte (who would cater to his whims lovingly) he had decided his course of action. At just the right moment when Charlotte’s quill was submerged in ink, he, in one sweeping motion, snatched up the account book from the table; away from a much-surprised Charlotte. He looked at her challengingly inviting her to take it from him with a mischievous smile.   
From that moment forth they had been running around the house with Sidney in lead and Charlotte following him. Their contagious laughter was carried reverberated from the walls. They had not a care for propriety and fully expected, perhaps even waited, the kids to join them any minute.

“Sidney, give it back.” She asked him mock sternly; finally cornering him after 5 long minutes. When he made no attempt to return it, she tried again “Please?”

He stood with his back against the wall and raised the book high above his head as Charlotte made an attempt to take it from him, laughing at her attempts to reach the height of his hand.  
“Would you be so cruel to me?” She asked him amused and feigning hurt at his laughter on her height. 

“Not at all. I would never.” He composed himself enough to say, his expression gentle with a glint of laughter, using his other hand to pull her flush against him. “I merely wanted your attention and I am pleased to report I have been successful in my undertaking.” 

“I would argue you run the risk of my anger.” The book now securely behind his back; he laughed, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“Come now Charlotte, you can’t be mad at me for long.” He gave her his best innocent look.

“You are aware, I hope, that I am fully capable of not allowing you to kiss me until you have returned the book to my care.’ She sweetly tried to reason with him. She wanted to finish her task so she could give Sidney her attention as well, but she could not leave her task mid-way. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, a glint of amusement reflecting in his eyes; “You cannot resist me Mrs. Parker.” He let his lips linger near her lips, a hint of a smile accompanying his.

Charlotte bit her lip in response to stop the forming smile, she remembered last night all too well. She did not wish to resist him but he needn’t know that, “You think too highly of yourself, Sidney.”   
She saw his smile widen as he pulled her closer still moving his lips near her ear, 

“I beg to differ.” He whispered hoarsely, “Anybody who would’ve heard you last night would have said otherwise.” His hand on her waist gazed her a notion he had learned always elicited a response from Charlotte as her lower half pressed against him. 

He smiled to himself satisfied with the desired effect he had on her. 

Charlotte main while had turned crimson. Glad he couldn’t see her and very aware of his effect on her. She was glad and in equal parts mortified by the considerate knock on the study by who could only be Mary. They moved away slightly from their position of close proximity. Sidney still smug easily directed his attention on Mary who had just entered. Charlotte taking adventure of his inattentiveness snatched the book and with a skip in her step backed away with a smile. 

“Our bet is a way, Mr. Parker.” She smiled at him pointing the book at him. He smiled back at her challenge and pride shinning in his eyes.

“Hmm, when do we call it quits Miss Heywood?” The playfulness warranted him the use of her maiden name. Charlotte merely smiled brighter at it. 

“Till one of us gives up, I suppose. You’re not already tempted are you Sidney?” She asked sweetly. 

“I do not suppose any answer would be favorable.” Sidney retorted fully aware he could not tell his beautiful wife in good faith that he was not tempted by her every single day.  
Mary who had been a witness to their playful running didn’t pry any further and casually asked for tea. She only commented on Charlotte’s rather pink cheeks to provoke and tease of course. To which Sidney merely chucked as Charlotte attributed it to running after her beast of a husband.

Mary had gotten used to seeing Sidney so happy in the short time he had been married to Charlotte. She couldn’t have asked for anything more than the happiness of her dearest brother-in-law and now sister. They had all seen traces of the happy, carefree Sidney they were used to ten years ago. And they were in no doubt as to the cause of it. Charlotte had brightened all their lives collectively.   
Her thoughts were broken by her kids running down the steps to join their uncle and aunt playing. Charlotte set the children off on Sidney who laid him down on the ground, to avenge the fair maiden he had hassled. 

Charlotte saw him buried under the children. She would never tire of seeing that face adorned with happiness. He deserved it. But he would also deserve all the provocation she would administer. She had after all months of experience resisting him, he whereas had none to his credit. She had a feeling Sidney Parker had added more to his plate than he could swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @Zaynsmusic2


End file.
